The Subspace Emissary
by Fourtwenty69
Summary: A different retelling of The Subspace Emissary, the story mode from Super Smash Brothers Brawl. A story of the ultimate fight between good and evil on a world of many strange and unique characters.
1. Prolog

In a world of heroes and villains, only one can emerge victorious. This struggle, the battle between good and evil, has clashed swords since the beginning of time. Victors have come and gone, heros born and villains defeated. But with every victory comes a new opponent, and it is destined that that opponent will be stronger than the last. However, the hero will always take up arms and fight, even when every odd is stacked against him. This is the story of that very battle.

The Subspace Realm. The realm between realms. A lighting filled mottled black-and-purple sky of ugly and emptiness. The Subspace Realm's dark and frightful void of existence was said to be the home of the souls of the wicked, Subspace was the origins of all evil. However, every evil is destined to coexist with a good. The Smash Realm. While the Subspace Realm was a universe of darkness and destruction, the Smash Realm was a universe of life and creation.

In the Smash Realm, incredibly diverse and varied forms of life flourished in The Land Of Nintendo. While Subspace gave birth to darkness and destruction, the Smash Realm gave birth to life and creation. The Smash Realm was ruled by The Hand Of Creation, Master Hand. The Master Hand was creator of all life and of all things in the Smash Realm. It was kind and benevolent, and wanted only for its creations to live a life of peace. Because of this, Master Hand choose to keep its existence unknown. Though it watched on in secret, the peoples of Nintendo created through own stories of creation. Tales of gods and goddesses, of how life all began.

Though its existence was vile, Subspace too had a leader. Tabuu. It was the total embodiment of Subspace and of evil. Many, many millenniums ago Master Hand and Tabuu existed side by side. Two gods of an empty universe. While both intended to create a universe full of life, the two gods fell into turmoil. Master Hand wished that life would be free to choose its own path, and become whatever it wished to become under their own free will, be it good or evil. But Tabuu wanted submission and control. For life to fear and revere them, live to serve those who created them and their every will. Master Hand and Tabuu engaged in a brawl for many, many years. And in their fight forever forged an eternal battle between the forces of good and evil. Master Hand managed to subdue Tabuu temporarily, striping Tabuu of his powers and splitting the universe into two realms. The Subspace Realm and the Smash Realm, a realm of all that is good and all that is evil.

Tabuu lived a life of hatred and malice, and vowed that in time it will have its revenge against Master Hand. It vowed on its life that one day, it would rule over Master Hand its creations.  
However, barred of its powers, Tabuu was powerless. It ruled an empty realm devoid of life. Tabuu had long observed Master Hand. It forever guarded the border between the realms. Ever waiting for Tabuu's inevitable attempt at revenge. Master Hand was confident in its abilities. Perhaps, too confident. It had created a world where good always trumped over evil, surely the strings of fate would play in the same manner for its creator. Unfortunately, even the greatest strings will eventually play a sour note.

Master Hand created Subspace with a unique property. Its presence was bound to Tabuu, and it was unable of leaving. Effectively trapping Tabuu in Subspace eternally. Because of this dilemma Tabuu needed a proxy to lead in its stead. It was fitting, Tabuu thought, that The Hand Of Creation would be turned against its creations. Once again, the two gods were locked in a melee. However, for the first time in history, evil triumphed over good.

.


	2. Fall From Grace

Master Hand felt disoriented in Subspace. Its ugly blackness of nothing went on forever. There was no up or down nor east or west. There was no land or life. Booming cracks of lightning constantly echoed. Dazed and badly beaten, Master Hand for the first time in its life felt sorrow for Tabuu. Even the most horrid of beings did not deserve to spend its life in this prison. Master Hand also had a feeling it had no recollection of feeling. Fear. Master Hand feared not for its life, but for the lives of the Smash Realm. It did not make sense, how did Tabuu overcome it, Master Hand thought. How did evil best good?

Tabuu's voice boomed from nowhere. "How does it feel? How does it feel that The Hand Of Creation has been defeated by The Creator of Destruction?" Though it lacked the powers to create life Tabuu was still a god. Being its embodiment it was free to shape Subspace at its will. "Longer ago than I can remember, you crippled me. You entrapped me in a realm of darkness and smote my power to create. But my realm is for me to command. You are powerless, Creator. I'll make sure of it." Master Hand began to feel faint. It felt its strength being sucked from its body. Master Hand, in a dazed anger, fought it hardest against Tabuu. It lashed out at Tabuu. "Please, Creator. I do not wish you to bring any more harm upon yourself than need be" Tabuu increased the grip of Subspace on Master Hand. "What is a master that mistreats it servants? Do not struggle, Creator, I command this realm fully. Within mere moments this aura of destruction will have siphoned your power. Creation and Destruction can not live hand in hand. It may reign strong at its apex, but eventually all creation sucomes to destruction."

Mast Hand fought hard to stay conscience. The blackening aura surrounding its body squeezed tighter and tighter. Master Hand saw its pure power slowly seep out into the endless open of Subspace. It surrounded Tabuu and began to conglomerate into its essence. Summoning its last bit of strength, Master Hand spoke. "What will you have to command if you thrive on destruction? What will you rule over if all life is consumed in chaos? You will have nothing more than you have now!" Tabuu began to laugh. "You do not understand, Former Creator. I do not wish to destroy what you have created. No, I only wish for this universe to rule under me. As it should have been from the beginning. All life will serve under me, and those who resist shall be assimilated into my control just as I have done with you. You were the one who wanted life to make its own decisions. Do not say I am disrespectful. In honor of that who created them I will give them a choice. Serve me and I will make their life well as their divine leader. Resist me and I will force them to submit, living an unhappy life. Now Former Creator, you should be honored, you will usher in my new reign."

Tabuu felt Master Hands power combine with its own. Its power now reaching awesome levels, it somehow felt natural being back in Tabuu's hand. Chains of Light were used by both Master Hand and Tabuu in the creation of the universe. These unbreakable chains hold together all that is in both Subspace and the Smash Realm. Tabuu summoned forth Chains of Light and bound them to Master Hand. They wrapped around Master Hand, digging into it. Master Hand could not resist. Tabuu took hold of the Chains as if they were reigns, grasping several in each hand. Master Hand felt its conscience fade. Master Hands free will was bound by the Chains of Light and Tabuu was free to controll Master Handers body. The Hand Of Creation was now nothing more than Tabuu's puppet.

The Land Of Nintendo was a unique land. It was home to a wide variety of peoples and cultures. Countless numbers of different species of life flourished in Nintendo, and many kingdoms and countries were established. But, among the magical kingdoms and advanced concrete jungles was a simple suburban self-sustaining city-state on the outskirts of The Mushroom Kingdom, Flat Zone. All of Flat Zone and its inhabitants existed completely in the two-dimensional plane. Seemingly any three dimensional object that entered Flat Zone would suddenly revert to two dimensions, and revert back to three once it left. This same concept applied to living beings as well. Almost all of Flat Zone was a dull grey, with occasional splashes of washed-out colors that accented objects. Buildings and vehicles were simple silhouettes yet still retained all function one would expect to them to retain. Its citizens were simple black caricatures. They moved in jerky, stilted movements and spoke in a strange language of beeping noises, which none outside of Flat Zone were able to translate. Flat Zone residents were notoriously hard workers, managing to keep the city sustaining without any outside help. They often take jobs in the kingdom whose borders Flat Zone lies near, The Mushroom Kingdom, and make a living working labor-intensive jobs. Flat Zone citizens were so simple, that Tabuu would have had practically no interest in them other than a source of cheap labor. They lacked any concept of good and evil, and went about their lives without much of a care in the world. There was however one factor about Flat Zone peoples that Tabuu desired. As an entity, all Flat Zone people were comprised of a trans-dimensional mass that had strange properties. They could create objects out of there own body, diving helmets, frying pans, oil guns, whatever that job called for, without loosing any of their original body mass, effectively creating mass out of nothing.

Master Hand, now under Tabuu's control, sped down toward The Land Of Nintendo. In order to establish a power presence to its subjects, Tabuu needed an army. But not any army comprised of just the mere mortals of Nintendo, no, they were not fit to serve Subspace alone. Tabuu needed an army that was born of Subspace, and would be undyingly loyal to his cause. The Flat Zoners would useful in "recruiting" this army.

Master Hand broke through the atmosphere of Nintendo, its controlling Chains of Light occasionally clashing and clanging against each other in the air. Mr. Game & Watch was a simple Flat Zoner. He was a not a rich man, or a famous one, but he perfectly contempt with his life. He worked as a volunteer fireman for Downtown Flat Zone, and greatly enjoyed knowing helped keep other Flat Zoners safe. There was irony in this, for little did he know that he would create an army that would endanger not just life in Flat Zone, but all life in Nintendo. And though the day went by just as any other day for Mr. Game & Watch, something felt different. Something in the sky. A loud, resonating clanging sound came from the sky all day. Though nobody else seemed to notice it, it had bugged Mr. Game & Watch all day.

Master Hand flew down at Flat Zone with full force. The two dimensional city blurred past it. Tabuu had given it a simple order, capture a Flat Zoner. It did not matter who. Efficiency was top priority. One stood there on the sidewalk, on his way home for working as an volunteer fireman. Just before Master Hand snached him up its palm and tightly grasped it fingers around him, Mr. Game & Watch had felt that today was going to be a good day.


	3. Stolen From Within

Mr. Game & Watch had no idea where he had been taken. A strange hand-shaped creature had snached him right off the streets. He certainly wasn't in Flat Zone any more. He was laid down on a cold purple patch of earth. Mr. Game & Watch gazed up at his captor. A large entity that looked like a giant white hand with golden chains wrapped around each digit. It looked badly beaten and several healing cuts were on its body. It certainly was strangest kidnapper Mr. Game & Watch had seen. He was also in one of the strangest locales he had seen too. It was a very dark, black place, and very empty. Only the small mass of earth Mr. Game & Watch stood on showed signs of any land at all. A large machine was perched behind him. It had lots of empty glass tanks and sharp looking needels. Mr. Game & Watch already missed his two dimensional home.

Suddenly, Mr. Game & Watch was swept off his feet. Golden chains, just like the ones wrapped around his captor, entangled his arms. He was pulled back and slammed hard against the machine. More gold chains mysteriously wrapped around his feet. The large machine he was tightly strapped to whirred to life. He could hear the clanging of gears and buzzing of motors. Large needles mounted on mechanized arms shifted and moved closer to Mr. Game & Watch. For the first time in his life, Mr. Game & Watch felt panicked. He flailed his head side to side in fear. Then came the needle. It didn't hurt at first. Mr. Game & Watch looked down to see the immense needle stabbed into his midsection. Then came the pain, the most horrible, excruciating pain Mr. Game & Watch had ever felt. The needle was ground into his body all up the syringe-like end. A second needle slammed into Mr. Game & Watch, just slightly left of the first. The pain was absolutely unbearable. The vacuums in the needles switched on. Before his eyes Mr. Game & Watch watched the trans-dimensional mass sucked from his body, flowing into the large syringes stabbed into him and passing through hoses and tubes into glass storage tanks that quickly began to fill up.

Trans-dimensional mass was a unique property of Flat Zoner biology. It was mysterious substance that could solidify and de-solidify itself at a Flat Zoners will. It was commonly used as a tool of labor, forming everyday objects from ones own body and simply "melting" it back into oneself when done. Trans-dimensional mass was similar to the blood of a Flat Zoner, as they aged the trans-dimensional mass eventually began to harden until it completely hardens. This is a telltale sign of nearing death in a Flat Zoner. However, due to a quark in their biology, a Flat Zoner produced an infinite amount of the substance from within. This substance could be extracted with the right tools.

Soon, almost all of the glass tanks had been filled with trans-dimensional mass from Mr. Game & Watch. The syringes retracted from Mr. Game & Watch's body. A sudden feeling of relief came upon him. Though still in a massive amount of pain, the worse was over. Master Hand returned to the machine. Delicately, it removed the top from one of the tanks. Trans-dimensional mass spilled out, flowing into Subspace. Master Hand began removing all of the tanks tops. The strange Flat Zoner substance was welcomed into the Subspace atmosphere. It began to react with a violent conglomeration. Particles of Subspace began to combine the trans-dimensional mass. Tabuu's essence began to mix with the shape-shifting substance. An evil sentience was now in control the huge swash of trans-dimensional mass. The small particles, Shadow Bugs, as the Master Hand called them, were sentient globs of trans-dimensional mass. Coagulating together they formed a larger, strange looking, humanoid being. Master Hand was pleased with the new soldiers of the Subspace Army. From one simple Flat Zoner, an endless army of Primids, beings formed from Shadow Bugs, was at its grasp. The two large syringes extended back into Mr. Game & Watch, who let out a violent beep of pain and terror

.


	4. The Means Of Production

Anyone can amass an army. And, if needed, anyone can create an ideology to fuel it. But without a means of production, the army has no sources of technology. Tabuu faced this same dilemma. Though the army of Primids was nigh infinite, they had no means of transportation between realms and no weapons to speak of. Though Tabuu had managed to build a trans-dimensional mass extractor from parts stolen from The Land Of Nintendo, to steal the many parts, labor force, and factories from Nintendo would be much too cumbersome and time consuming. Tabuu needed a source of production to bring into Subspace, as well as labor force. Though Primids could suffice in a manufacturing role, they were born and lived as warriors.

Far beyond Subspace, in The Land Of Nintendo, unknown to life on the surface was a floating island continent. An incredibly advanced race of sapient mechanical lifeforms flourished there, Robotically Operated Beings. The R.O.B's, as they called themselves, had lived a life of peace for all their existence. Never once had the Isle of Ancients come into contact with the landmass below. Many R.O.B's doubted the possibility of life even existing outside the island. The technology of the Isle of Ancients was among the most advanced in all of Nintendo, nothing on the ground even came close.

The Isle of Ancients floated over the Great Sea. A single R.O.B stood near the edge of the island, taking in the beauty of the sea. If it focused its visual perception servos just right, Dragon Roost Island could just be seen on the horizon. Sometimes, that R.O.B wounded about the surface. If there really was any other life out there, maybe other R.O.B's The R.O.B's thoughts were interrupted. Something suddenly struck its auditory capture processors. A very loud clanging sound. It reminded the R.O.B of one of the factories on the island, the clanging and banging of the machinery.

Great Chains of Light emerged from the sky. The rattle the chains made as they soared down through sky echoed through the Isle of Ancients. Many R.O.B's stopped to observe the emasculate golden chains that danced in the clouds. Suddenly they shot into the earth of the island. One, two, three, four. The heads of the chains embedded themselves into the ground. R.O.B's began to panic. Some grabbed cutter saws and began to slice away the chains in the ground, to no avail. Some R.O.B's were caught in the crossfire as great chains slammed into them, cleaving through the metal and circuitry of their bodies with no resistance. R.O.B's ran to cover as the "Whoosh!" of the chains moments before impact began to ring out across the island. Soon, Chains of Light ran around the entire island. The barrage stopped.

Some of the braver R.O.B's went to investigate. Elemental scans of the islands new bindings proved fruitless, they were comprised of a material alien to the R.O.B's Some wondered were the other end was attached to, as the chains seemed to jet into the sky until they were no longer visible. Many R.O.B's collected the remains of fallen friends, destroyed by the chains. Suddenly the ground began to quake. A massive tremor shook the entire island. R.O.B's lost balance and fell to the ground. Amazingly, the Isle of Ancients began to rise. Slowly the visage of Dragon Roost Island began to sink into the horizon of the Great Sea. The island was rising faster now. The curvature of Nintendo was visible. Many R.O.B's braced for the worse. The Isle of Ancients broke free from the atmosphere of Nintendo, now being pulled through space. Many of the R.O.B's enjoyed the sights of space, unknowing of were there current itinerary was leading them. The Isle of Ancients was dragged through space for what seemed like days to R.O.B's However the beautiful sights of space soon were interrupted. The stars receded. The glow of suns and moons faded. Violent bursts of lightning cracked the sky like hairline fractures in gloomy window pain. The Isle of Ancients now was lead through a dreary and volatile realm of emptiness. The island stopped its light year spanning trip at a gruesome sight. A small black creature, held by the same chains the R.O.B's home was, was bound to a large and frighting machine. Giant needles stabbed into the little black man, who let out blood curdling beeping noises that could not go unheard as screams of pain. A strange black liquid was sucked out of the small two dimensional being, and stored in massive tanks.

The robotic inhabitants of the Isle of Ancients were spoken to by an unseen voice. "Welcome, mechanical residents of the Isle of Ancients, to Subspace. I am willing to bet that some of you are wondering where you are, and why you are here. Please allow me to explain. You, along with your home of the Isle of Ancients, has been drafted into The Subspace Army. Do not fret, for you shall not be enlisted on the front lines, however, any that wish to do so shall have their request gladly honored. No, you shall be the means of production for this great force. You ingenious skills in manufacturing and the breathtaking technology your people has created shall be put to use in the mostly highly respected of ways. In what would be 48 hours on your home world, all factories and manufacturing plants will have been converted into producing for the war effort. I shall be the Master Hand over all you do. But please, do not fear with thoughts of slavery or mistreatment. Your customs shall be shall shown the utmost of respect. However, failure to comply with orders will result in harsh reprimands. Know that you shall be a part of history. All hail Tabuu."

The voice stopped. The R.O.B's were a peaceful race. They had never had a need for weapons or war. But there was no way back home now. This was their new home. A slowing creeping sadness came over all on the Isle of Ancients, for their existence was now more than a faceless factory that would mindlessly produce what they were told without question. Strange creatures flooded into the island. They seemed to form out of strange particles floating in the air. They gave orders on what factories would be producing what, who would working there, and what their expected production output was. The R.O.B's were now a force in The Subspace Army. Though they did not fight, their mechanical hands would produce the tools of war.


	5. Preperation For The Fall

Sometimes, if one spends enough time in the sprawling cities, Saffron, New Pork, Mushroom City, one might forget about the tranquility and peace of life with out the suburbian, with out the metropolitan, with out the skylines. A land who's vistas implores the natural beauty of nature and life that lives in harmony with it. The lush and majestic Green Greens or the simple yet elegant Butter Building, that was Dream Land. Its wide array of landscapes was breath taking, and its population of adorably strange little Waddle Dees gave Dream Land a very serine and at-peace feeling. It was located on Pop Star, a peculiar star-shaped land mass that sat in the Great Sea far from most major population centers. This left Pop Star rather isolated from the rest of the world, almost having a sort of naivety to rest of the world around it.

Master Hand paced back and forth. This was a big operation. Capturing the two-dimensional simpleton required almost no effort. But now, there would be resistance. The Dream Land Meta-Knights would not let their flag battleship go with out a fight. Several R.O.B's had finished loading a Subspace Dimensional Transporter onto Final Destination, the titular munitions and transport platform of The Subspace Army. Master Hand had ordered its manufacture to transport large amounts of Primids and heavy weaponry. The immensely large machine it held now, a Subspace Dimensional Transporter, created a temporary portal from Subspace to the Smash Realm to transport troops to the front lines. It was one of the first things the R.O.B's were ordered to build, and its construction took weeks.

A small army of Primids stood before Master Hand, organized in 12 rows of 8. The Primids had no moral ambitions. No sense of right or wrong. They simply fought where they were told to fight. Those who lived and those who died had zero effect on their consistence. They were, in the purest sense, an army of warriors that lived and breathed for the battlefield. They all stood at attention and listened to the Master speak. "Today we are undertaking a big military operation in the Smash Realm. You all have specific orders, so listen carefully. Failure to meet demands on the battlefield will result in harsh reprimands. This operation will require the re purposing of a large scale aircraft. Damage to this aircraft will result in mission failure. Casualties among the aircraft's crew members are to be kept at a bare minimum, we will need a knowledgeable staff to operate the aircraft once it has been re purposed. Under no circumstances is the captain to be killed. I want him alive."

High above the Dreamland clouds, soaring through the beautiful blue sea of the sky, the mighty battleship Halberd flew. It was a technological marvel, and among the rather simple architecture of Dreamland it was diamond in the rough. The arks of the ship were armed with cannons that fired flak, beam, and pulsed energy rounds. On the topside, mounted near the bow, was the Combo Cannon. A massive double barreled cannon that fired flak shells from its top barrel and beam rounds from the lower. It was the flagship of the Meta-Knights, Dream Lands mightiest warriors. Though they lived for combat and their battleship was menacing, the Meta-Knights fought for peace. They used their skills to keep Dream Land safe, the mysterious vanguards of good.

Several R.O.B's powered up the Subspace Dimensional Transporter. The contents of the two large tanks of Trans-Dimensional Mass flowed through the machines veins. It began to wher to life. Master Hand raised its voice over the noise of the machine. "All of you are fighting for the good of the Subspace Army. Your success in this mission will procure to us a vehicle of unstoppable power. With it, the Subspace invasion can commence! All hail Tabuu!" The army of Primids shouted back "All hail Tabuu!" The Subspace Dimensional Transported navigational computers dinged upon locking on the the destined coordinates. The barrel fired forth with a bang a large, black, oily portal into Subspace. It tore through the blackness of Subspace and ripped open. The vibrant blues of the Dream Land sky shone brightly onto Final Destination. Master Hand saw the beautiful hues of color through the portal, and for a moment a memory of Dream Land flew through its mind. Of watching the Waddle Dees frolic through their little homes with out any care in the world. The Chains of Light binding it tightens and the memory was dashed from Master Hand's mind.


	6. Capture Of The Halberd

Captain Vul took great pride in his flying fortress, the Halberd. The fact that Meta Knight himself, the leader of the Meta-Knights, crowned him designated captain of the Halberd put a great sense of honor into his avian step. Captain Vul was an albatross species, his light-brown feathers were well groomed and his regal, sailor captain-style attire was always kept spot free. After all, a captain in charge of a air-ship the magnitude of the Halberd must always keep a respectable appearance.

Captain Vul lazily lounged in the hammock hung in the captains quarters. Free from any commands or objectives from Meta Knight, the crew of the Halberd often indulged in the Dream Land past time of sleeping and eating. The Halberd was left adrift over Peanut Plains, most of its weapon systems were offline and the main engines were at an idle. For one of the very few times, the Halberd sat at an ease. A Sailor Dee shyly waddled into Captain Vul's quarters. "Sir, a report on the Halberd?" the Sailor Dee asked with a bored enthusiasm. Captain Vul stirred in his hammock. "Aye, why not?" Captain Vul said sleepily. The Sailor Dee was quick to retort, "All cannon magazines are fully loaded, and all weapon systems are currently offline. Engines are idling at 5% of full power. The ship is ready to go on offensive if necessary. Any orders?" Captain Vul hated ship reports on R&R days like this. He was well aware of the Halberd's currents statistics, but as captain he was expected to regularly oversee the crew and ensure the ship runs smoothly, even on off days. "Ney sailor, won't don't go you join the others in the mess hall?" The Sailor Dee very happily replied "With pleasure sir!" and left with a quick salute.

Because the Halberd was not active, this made it difficult for the Subspace Army to track its coordinates. Its engines were not giving off enough heat to be traceable and most of its electrical systems were offline. By chance, several R.O.B's had located its whereabouts. Master Hand had rewarded them with a week off of factory duty. The greasy, oily portal ripped through the Dream Land sky. It was perched directly above the bow of the massive air-ship. Several Sailor Dee scouts witnessed the black abomination tear through the blue.

Captain Vul enjoyed days like these. Normally his days were very busy keeping the Halberd at optimal performance, and of course taking orders from Meta Knight. Captain Vul wounded, what was on the masters mind? Other than that morning, when Meta Knight had told him to give the crew a day of rest, he hadn't heard a word from him. Most of the crew almost forgot he was still on the ship, locked in the masters quarters not to be disturbed. It didn't matter though. Captain Vul was just glad to have a well deserved day off. His thoughts were interrupted however, buy several Sailor Dees. "Sir! Sir! There's a thing!" Captain Vul, annoyed, rose from his hammock. "Aye, a thing? You lubbers woke me because of a thing? There's lots of things out side!" The Sailor Dees almost stuttered in an excited panic. "No, Sir, I mean, a big, black, round thing! In the sky!" Captain Vul was not amused at being awaken, but kept his composure. "Aye, calm down boys. Let's go have a look, huh?" A good captain never rose his voice at men just doing their job. He always tried to keep a calm, positive attitude.

Master Hand shouted to its soldiers, its voice boomed out through the Subspace Dimensional Portal. "Advance!" Primids began to pour out through the portal. An army of 96 dropped from the sky, onto the bow of the Halberd. There was a loud thump. Followed by another, and a another. Captain Vul stopped. "Aye boys, did you hear that?" Vul and company were in the mess hall. The small crowd of Sailors and Knights present in the mess turned their attention at the captain. "Every one be on guard. We have a possible intruder."

The Primids were ruthless soldiers. They would follow orders and mission objectives without question, and had no morals that would hinder them. They lived to fight, and lived to serve the Subspace Army. The plump bodies wore a drab green uniform over their hard, black carapace, all printed with the insignia of the Subspace Army. The spindly arms and legs were protected by the carapace, and their hands and feet wore heavy brown gloves and boots made of a thick leather. Their spherical heads had no distinguishing features. Instead, strange symbols inhabited were a face would be. Every Primid's facial symbol was unique, some didn't have any, just a frightening blank sphere covered by a slick, black carapace.

The Primids flooded into the Halberd. Some were armed with Beam Swords and Energy Boomerangs, others simply fought were their bare fists. The quickest way into the Halberd from the bow was through the bridge. The Primids smashed through the windows. By the dozen they climbed over the various control and navigation consoles. Several Sailor Dees stood frozen in fear. Their escape was blocked by two of the scary green monsters standing in front of the door. A Primid drew his Beam Sword, the sudden expanse of energy exploded from the hilt and formed the blade of the weapon with an echoing crack. The Primid held the blade inches from a Sailor Dee's face. It spoke in a mechanical and gravely voice, "Do you posses the knowledge to operate this aircraft?" The Sailor Dee furiously nodded his head. "Good. Your assistance is required in aiding the Subspace Army. Active this aircraft's engines."

Captain Vul motioned at two Axe Knights. "Aye, you come with me. The rest of you, to you stations." The two Knights followed Captain Vul in company. He made his way across the mess hall to the stairway that lead to the upper deck. But, there was a sound. A strange sound. Captain Vul held his hand out in front of the Knights. "Hold here." The two Knights adjusted their skull masks and prepared for a fight. The sound got louder, seemingly coming from the stair way, "throwm, throwm, throwm" An Energy Boomerang barreled down the stairway. The three barely had any time to react before the Energy Boomerang smacked one of the Knights in the face. His skull mask cracked down the middle as he was thrown to the ground on his back. The unharmed Knight called out "Captain, get to safety!" Captain Vul ran as several Mace and Axe Knights rushed to the stairway, ready for battle. "Captain, were are you going?" one of the Knights asked. "I'm going to find the Master. You lubbers hold this place down!"

As is intended in its nature, the Energy Boomerang returned to the Primid that threw it. A band of them rushed down the stairs, their Beam Swords "crack!" as it was activated rung in the Knights ears. One spoke. "Warriors. There is nothing unhonorable in submitting to a challenger more powerful than you. The master Tabuu will show great respect to your skills in combat as warriors in the Subspace Army. Consider this option over death." A Mace Knight swung his mace in the air. "The only master we serve is Meta Knight!" The Primids and the Knights charged. Weapons met as metal and energy blades clanged. Though the Knights out numbered the small group of the strange monsters, the Primids had the upper hand. Suddenly, more stormed in through a door way in the back of the room as well as from the stair case. The Knights were back-to-back, surrounded.

Captain Vul ran at a furious pace. The golden threaded ends of the epaulets of his uniform swung to and fro. He could see the door to the Masters Quarters was half way open. Captain Vul slammed into the room. It was empty. Captain Vul hung his head. "Aye, Master, was I too late?" The chair behind the Masters desk was overturned. Several papers and documents were scrawled out on the floor. Captain Vul thought the worst. There was nothing he could do now. All that was left was to regroup with the Knights. Captain Vul began to back out of the room when he heard heavy pounding footsteps. He quickly turned around. A group of several of the green monsters from before stormed towards him. Their Beam Swords glowed in the hallway leading to the Masters Quarters. Captain Vul backed against the door. He had no weapons, he had no skills in combat at all. This was simply a situation he was not prepared for. "You have been identified as the captain of this vessel. Your assistance is required in aiding the Subspace Army. Will you comply?" Captain Vul didn't know what to do. If he didn't give in to these monsters demands, they would probably kill him. Lucky, his mind was made up for him. "A voice shouted out from the darkness. "He's going to comply with me!" A golden sword swung out in a blur and sliced the leading Primid clean in half. The two pieces fell to the ground and disintegrated into a cloud of purple fog. Meta Knight stood in front of Captain Vul, his sword, the Galaxia, gleamed. Meta Knight spoke, his deep and menacing voice struck fear in Captain Vul. "I. Am Meta Knight! This is my flagship, the Halberd, and I am the leader of its great army, the Meta-Knights! You've made the mistake of crossing paths with the greatest swordsmen in all of Dream Land. Feel my power!" Meta Knight attacked with unmatched speed and precision. The Galaxia briefly clanged against energy blades before cleaving through Primid carapace. The small group of Primids stood no chance.

Meta Knight sheathed the Galaxia into its Hammerspace Scabbard, a simple shallow cup Meta Knight wore at his hip that encased the blade of the Galaxia in a Hammerspace storage dimension, leaving only the hilt exposed. This kept from hindering Meta Knights movement. He turned to Captain Vul. "Captain, it pleases me that you are unharmed. What can you report on the status of the Halberd?" Captain Vul paused for a moment, in the heat of the moment he had barley paid attention to what was going on around him. "Aye Master, its not good. The ships under attack by those strange green monsters. I was ambushed in the mess hall with a small group of Knights. I regret running to safety, those Knights were out matched and out probably out numbered. I just... I just wish I could have done something for those lubbers." Captain Vul hung his low. Meta Knight calmed him. "Do you doubt the ability's of the Meta-Knights, Captain? You know well the Meta-Knights are the greatest warriors in Dream Land! No one can defeat us, not even the Star Warrior." Captain Vul perked up slightly. "This is no time to get sentimental, Captain. We are under attack!" Meta Knight said with a slight chuckle. Their brief moment of peace of was interrupted, when the Halberd suddenly lurched forward. Captain Vul and Meta Knight both lost their balance. They quickly got back on their feet. "Aye, is the ship moving?" Captain Vul asked with panicked curiosity. Meta Knight responded, "Yes, but why? Neither you nor I gave a command to move. What is going on?"

The Halberds engines powered up. Its wings stretched to their full span. The Primids in the bridge instructed the fearful Sailor Dees to pilot the Halberd through the Subspace Dimensional Portal.


	7. The Last Goodbye

Around Dream Land, there was a bit of intrigue and popularity surrounding Meta Knight, largely due to his shrouded motives. Due to Meta Knights way of doing things, his relationship with Dream Land often waned between bitter rivals and steadfast allies. Meta Knight respected a code of honor, and in the end, always fought with intentions the would benefit Dream Land. He considered himself and his band of knights the unconventional governing body of Dream Land, and placed himself far, far beyond the greedy self proclaimed "king" that had taken "power" years ago. The only one in Dream Land who's ability in combat matched his own was the Star Warrior, and they had clashed swords many times before.

Meta Knight had formed the Meta-Knights many years before, around the same Dream Land came under rule of a self proclaimed king, King Dedede. Dedede erected many castles and fortresses around Dream Land almost immediately, and in pursuit to fulfill his gluttonous lust for control, created a currency system, Denden, and then precisely enacted harsh taxation in which most, if not all, of Denden went to himself. Denden was created with out much thought of monetary value, as Dream Land residents were self-sustaining by growing there own food and building there own houses out of natural materials, it was mostly just a nuance they put up with because Denden was basically worthless. Meta Knight, who had lived self-sustaining as every other Dream Land resident did before Dedede, was left unpressed by the new king. Already a skilled swordsmen at the time, Meta Knight started a revolution against King Dedede. Slowly, he started to gather the finest warriors in Dream Land. Though King Dedede had a military that was, for all intents and purposes, mostly useless and served no threat, the Meta-Knights still trained vigorously. His pièce de résistance, the Halberd, was not as easy to obtain. Dream Land had virtually no technology to speak of. To create an air-ship, an out side means of manufacture was needed. A ship contractor in the Space Federation was hired for a very large sum of Denden, which Meta Knight obtained by simply not paying the enforced taxes, as King Dedede was not concerned who payed taxes and who didn't as long as large sums of Denden appeared at his castle. With the Halberd created from Meta Knights own blueprints, and now a master swordsmen, the Meta-Knights swore to keep Dream Land safe. Dedede and Meta Knight have now since crossed paths before, and were strong rivals.

Strangely, this self history had flooded into Meta Knights mind as he reached the mess hall of the Halberd. Nearly half of his prized air ship had flown into the oily black portal torn into the sky. Captain Vul and himself had made a retreat from the masters quarters. Now apparently creeping into their home world, the strange green monsters had began to poor into the Halberd by the dozen. Though they fought resiliently and relentlessly, Meta Knight had slain all that crossed his path. He stowed the Galaxia back into its Hammerspace Scabbard. Meta Knight let out a sigh. "It seems as though they have stopped. For now. There is not but a doubt in my mind there will be more. Captain, how are you holding up?" Captain Vul had taken up a sword from a fallen knight. He was a captain, not a swordsmen, but he had manged to hold his own in the assault, with assistance from the Sword Knights. "Aye, just some cuts and bruises. Ol' Captain Vul ain't going down that easy!" he said with a slight laugh.

"Glad to see you still haven't lost your iron will Captain. Right then, we need to get to the bridge. We are losing time quickly, move!" The small band of survivors absconded from the mess hall. On the deck, it was no pretty sight. Primids were scattered about every where. The ships two Heavy Lobsters, two large and imposing robotic lobsters, had been destroyed, with various mechanical bits strewn about everywhere. But there was no time to take in the scenery. Meta Knight lead the way, slicing through any Primid that crossed his path.

King Dedede had puffed him self up, and was flying through the air much like the infernal fluffy pink Star Warrior. His heavy wooden mallet was draped over his back and held in place with his right hand. This was it, he though, Meta Knight would never expect a sneak attack. Thats why its a sneak attack, he though to himself. King Dedede would finally best his rival and show Dream Land who the real king was. Him. The Halberd was different today though, almost all of it was inside this weird circle thing. But no matter! It was surly just another one of Meta Knights tricks. King Dedede swooped down and landed with a heavy thud on the Halberd, right in front of Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was not amused. "King Dedede! Your presence is never welcome here, especially now! Are you the one up to this? Have you been the one commanding these green monsters?!" King Dedede looked confused. "What? Hahahah, don't make me laugh Meta Knight. This is totally all just one big trap for me. I'm not that stupid! The monsters, all your Knights, the circle thing, you musta got insider word of my sneak attack and planned this whole thing!" Meta Knight began to burn with anger. "You infernal, tyrannical, moron! My air ship is under attack! As much joy as I would take in yet again besting you in combat, I have no time for your moronic plans! Get out of my way!" In the heat of argument, neither Meta Knight nor his party had noticed the ships plight. The strange oily portal was moving towards them, fast. The ship had picked up speed and was heading into the Subspace portal to fast for any hope of saving it. Captain Vul shook Meta Knights shoulder. "What do you want?!" Meta Knight turned to face the Captain, then went silent. The looming black portal was nearing them incredibly fast. "Run!" The entire group began to run at speed none of them thought possible. They panted and screamed for there life, but they didn't dare slow their pace. Meta Knight looked on with dismay has he passed the bridge of the ship and watched get swallowed in the portal. They reached the very end of the ship. There was no were left to run. Captain Vul ejaculated, "Just go, Master. I'm the captain of the Halberd, and I'll see it through with her until the very end." A tear began to fall from the Captains eye. Meta Knight placed his hand on Captain Vul's shoulder. "You are one of the best air ship captains to grace this planet. Know that your service under me has be an honer. Please, Vul, just take care of her for me. Thats my final order." Captain Vul brought his feathery fingers into a salute. "Aye, aye Master!" Meta Knight's Dimensional Cape split in two. The halves twisted and shaped into a pair of bat-like wings. With slight hesitation Meta Knight took flight and left the Halberd. King Dedede puffed himself up and quickly made haste as well. In his mind, this was his fault. Meta Knight could have saved his ship if it wasn't for him. And Captain Vul would still be alive. Kind Dedede held his down in shame as he fled back to his castle.

Meta Knight gave one final look to his prized battle air-ship. The very last section of the bow slipped into the blackness of the portal, which then proceeded to quickly shrink in size until it was completely gone. As a tear rolled out from under his mask, Meta Knight said one last good by to the Captain.


	8. END OF PART ONE

It had been two years. Life in Nintendo had re-adjusted to the changes brought upon since the Rebirth. The Rebirth was made largely possible through the use of the massive air-ship, the Halberd. Its entire inner workings were completely rebuilt for the greater good of the Subspace Army. A large Trans-Dimensional Mass Extractor was installed, taking up most of the ships cargo bay. The weapon systems were converted to fire air burst Shadow Bug shells. These cannon shells were entirely made out of Shadow Bugs, and would explode mid air raining down a massive storm of Shadow Bugs that quickly converted into Primids. This would completely overwhelm any military force that dared to stand against the Army.

It took merely a week. In just one week Nintendo had been captured by the Subspace Army. All of Nintendos continents were united as The Sovereign Empire Of The Subspace Army. While the various governmental systems that had ruled before were keep in place to preserve structure, all of them were puppet systems. Their leaders were chosen by the Empire, all of them figures that were popular with the Empire. Most could hardly classify as governmental figures at all, as all their decisions were made for them by the Empire. They merely had to smile and repeat what they were told to repeat.

The peoples of Nintendo learned to adjust to their new life style. Surprisingly, little had changed. Citizens were allowed to continue on with their lives as they had before. Any symbols of past governments or authority figures were considered "Treasonary Propaganda", and possession of them would result in incarceration. The Primids became the new law enforcers, and were to be respected and feared. Various "Enforcement Agency" buildings were erected in all major cities, each of which housed a large prison and a general home base of the Primids in that area. Most actuall crime had been eradicated, as criminals were seen as negative representatives of the Empire and therefor were harshly punished. Most people simply steered clear of crime out of fear of the Primids. Naturally, all military forces were replaced with Primids, as they were seen as superior soldiers. Out of "respect", all former soldiers were given an honorable discharge and a retirement fund.

To intertwine the many different economies was a daunting task, so they were left as is. However, all monetary systems were replaced with a standardized one, and henceforth all things were valued in Points. A taxation was collected on last day of each month, and all dues were expected to be paid in full. Those who did not come up with enough Points at the end of the month were surprisingly not arrested, but were forced to work in their local Enforcement Agency with the time served there relative to how many Points were missing from the tax payment. Though they were not boarded at the Agency, any one who failed to show up on their scheduled days were forced to board with the Primids.

And, naturally, all citizens were expected to show full support of the Empires actions. It was rumored that anyone who tried to revolt were snatched up in the night by a giant golden chain the falls from the sky, never to be seen again. Besides taxation, the Empire hardly found itself butting into the lives of the citizens, which the citizens enjoyed. Even so, many were not happy with the Empires new rule. Many that had been looked upon as the "villains" had now been put into power. The bad guys had finally won. And to a brave few, that wasn't the way it was supposed to be. The villains, the bad guys, they were to be thwarted by the heroes. Evil and villainy was always to fall to heroism. And, for those brave few, they were the last heroes. They were the last slim of hope in world now ruled by those who vowed to one day take it over. Those brave few would be the emissaries of hope. Those brave few would be the greatest heroes.

_**THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY: **__**A Fanfiction b**__**y Fourtwenty 69**_


	9. The Key To Release Our Shackles

Through out Nintendo, one of the most prevalent forms of government was the monarchy. Several kingdoms had been established in the early days of Nintendo and had held strong for the many years to come. One of the two largest kingdoms was Hyrule. The Kingdom of Hyrule neighbored The Mushroom Kingdom, separated by only a few hundred thousand miles of the Great Sea, and both were established around the same time. Hyrule and The Mushroom Kingdom had been in good terms since their inception, they had a strong trade route and the leaders of both kingdoms often collaborated in diplomatic matters. The Kingdom of Hyrule was ruled by a long running bloodline first established in the early years of Hyrule. The Royal Family of Hyrule had kept close contact with the other leaders and races within the Kingdom of Hyrule, and ruled over the land with the most prominent authority. That is, of course, before the Rebirth.

The Soldiers of Hyrule had fought valiantly against the invasion. The large and immaculate Hyrule Castle, which housed not only the currently ruling king, but the entirety of the Royal Family, was the main target. After holding them off for an hour, the ever increasing army of Primids overwhelmed Hyrules finest warriors. The Primids stormed into the castle. The Royal Family, including the king, were hunted and captured. Through some "encouragement" by the Army, the King of Hyrule formally stepped down from his position. For a few days, Hyrule was left with out a leader.

The search for a new leader led the Empire to Hyrule's western desert. A tribe of thieves lived in the desert, the Gerudo. They were warriors of reputation, feared and respected in the countries they inhabit. The Gerudo were a subspecies of Humans with rounded ears, a prominent nose, dark skin, yellow irises, and reddish hair. Their most prominent trait however, through some odd quirk of biology, the Gerudos consisted solely of females. It was often considered a "rite of passage" among Gerudo culture for a young Gerudo to leave her desert home in search of a mate. There was one exception to this rule however. Every one hundred years, a Gerudo would give birth to a male. This male was held with the absolute highest honor among the Gerudo, and was named their king. Gerudo had a very long life span, and as such the male Gerudo would often live to see the next male born. It just so happened to be that around the time the Royal Family was usurped, a male Gerudo was of prime age to step up as ruler. His name was Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was an extremely powerful Warlock. As the king of the Gerudo, he was an incredibly tough man, arduously living in a desert wasteland plagued with an unstable climate and harsh sandstorms. Ganondorf was very cunning and a master at manipulation, and despite being a ruthless thieve king, had manged to gain the trust of the King of Hyrule. Tabuu had noticed Ganondorfs leadership skills as well as his prowess for combat, being a very talented swordsmen. Ganondorf was a skilled orator, and could easily win over the trust and devotion of the kingdom with promising and sincerely worded lies and propaganda. As such, Tabuu awarded Ganondorf as the king of Hyrule, and was given the title of Gerudo King of the New Kingdom of Hyrule. To further win him over, the Empire relocated the Gerudo people to live in Hyrule Castle, and granted them the title of The Royal Sisterhood of the New Kingdom of Hyrule. Further more, the harsh desert the Gerudo originated from was declared as a persevered historical landmark, and the desert it self was named the Gerudo Desert.

Its now been two years since the Rebirth. The New Kingdom of Hyrule was going stronger than ever. As expected, Ganondorf had won over the people of Hyrule, who praised him as the greatest king in the history of the kingdom. The economy was booming, and the kingdoms trade routes branched out from just The Mushroom Kingdom, importing and exporting wears from all over Nintendo. Gerudo warriors were integrated into the military as the Hyrule Elite Gard, and pushed the New Kingdom of Hyrule as one of the most feared militaries. Hyrule had entered a new golden age, but despite the kingdom prospering, Ganondorf was still just figurehead, and the kingdom as a whole was still under sovereign rule of the Empire.

In the southern end of Hyrule was very small agricultural and ranching province called the Ordona Province. It was largely shaded by the Faron Woods that completely shrouded its south. Ordonas capital was was a small farm town by the name of Ordon Village. Ranching was the town's main income, and most residents ran their own small backyard farms not only for profit, but also their means of food. Points taxation on Ordon Village was non-existent, as those in agriculture were tax exempt. Ordon Village was home to a rather independent young man. He had been orphaned in Ordon Village before the Rebirth, and his real parents were un-known. Growing up, he was raised not by one, but rather by the town as a whole. The young man considered the entire Ordon Village as his family, and they as their son. He was a well built young man, with an athletic build and fair skin. His long, dirty blond hair protruded past his ears, which rather interestingly were long and pointed. He had bright and clear blue eyes which was often talked about as his best feature. He had a slender and almost feminine face, but never the less was sometimes favorably fallen upon by the eyes of females. His name, was Link.

Link lived on his own in a small tree house in the outskirts of the town. He made a living working for a goat ranch owned by a peculiar guy named Fado. Link was friendly, but fairly quiet. He was obedient, and always willing to help. Often he would run errands or help others around the village. In his spare time Link was a amateur swordsmen, and the town sword smith Rusl, had tutored Link in the ways of combat. However, as the night would wind down and Like would retire to his tree house, there was always one thing on his mind. The Empire. Link had grown up in the Old Kingdom, as they called it now. He still remembered quite fondly when Hyrule appointed a new king when he was 12, and to better know his new kingdom the king visited every town in Hyrule, including Ordon Village. He could still remember the guards in full battle gear and the fine horse the king rode in on. Now the king was a cruel and heartless man, proclaiming the Empires obvious lies as the truth only to further for fill his megalomania fueled lust for power. Everyone in Hyrule adored him, but not Link. He could sense the evil that was in that man. He felt that nothing good would ever come from Ganondorf.

But, to revolt against the Empire was to dig ones own grave. Though now that the Empire has established its power and grown out of its development stages and its ear to the ground has been much more lax, anyone seen publicly protesting the Empire would be arrested and held in an Enforcement Agency for a maximum of 10 years. Even more so, any one who dared fight against an Enforcement Agency's Primids was doomed, as an Agency housed a small army of them. But, if one could mange to capture an Agency, the Empires grip on the area would effectively disappear. The placement of the Agency's was simple, in every country's, or kingdoms, capital city was an Enforcement Agency. This acted as a base of operations for the Empire in that area. In a few of the major cites were much smaller Agency's. These were branches of the main Agency, and mostly conducted civil work such as taxes, and acted as a court house. Normal civilians were allowed to work in these buildings, and were encouraged to, working for the Empire yielded a hefty tax deduction. These were the only Empire built structures that didn't house any Primids. If the main Enforcement Agency were to fall, these branches would also fall from Empire control, for they all answered to the main building.

But, Link knew that he could not capture an Enforcement Agency on his own. Ordon Village was hardly a threat either, as only Link and the town sword smith had any idea how to handle a weapon. No, Link knew that an Empire free Hyrule, or even an Empire free world was no more than a pipe dream. "Hey!" Links thoughts were interrupted by the ranch owner, Fado. "Somethin' on your mind, bud? You just been aimless riding around out there!" Link, forgetting that he had a job to do, shock his head. "Alright bud, if you say so. Just get back to work, alright? I want the goats wrangled by sunset." Link diligently went back to work. He was to wrangle all of Fado's goats back into there stable. Link skillfully rode a horse to do this, Epona, as she was called. Link got her when she was just a pony as his 10'th birthday present. Though she was a bit scared of him at first, Link and Epona were jokingly referred to as brother and sister around the town, as where ever Link went Epona was often not to far behind him. Link had wrangled the last goat into the stable just as the sun was setting. A personal best, it was the fasted he had done it. Fado helped him down off Epona. "You sure there's nothin' you want to talk about bud? You weren't very focused today." Link again shook his head. "Alright bud, forgive me for asking. But, anyway, good job today. I don't think I've ever seen some one wrangle goats so fast!" Link gave a cheerful smile. "Hey, I can set the gates up for you and Epona if you'd like" Link held up his hand and politely declined. "Alright then bud, have a good rest of your night. See you tomorrow!" Link gave a smile to Fado as he climbed back onto Epona. As he rode home thoughts of the Empire creeped back into his head. If there was just a way, he thought, that if he could gather a resistance, maybe, just maybe, they might stand a chance.

Before he headed home, Link stopped by Rusl's house. Rusl was the town sword smith, and to Link, a mentor. Rusl had raised Link the most, and both were very found of each other. Rusl taught Link everything there was to know about how to handle a sword. They often practiced spared together, and the day Link had beat him for the first time, Rusl made him his very own sword. It was the finest sword Rusl had ever mad, and Link greatly cherished it. Link could smell Uli's, Rusl's wife, famous pumpkin stew brewing from outside, and was hoping that she would be kind enough to share some. As Link climbed down from Epona he was given a hearty welcome by Rusl, who playfully gave Link a punch in the arm. "Hey! Link! What a pleasant surprise! Just finish work?" Link nodded. "Well, Uli is making pumpkin stew again and I know your _such _a busy guy in all, but Uli must have made to much, because there's just enough extra for a certain young man." Link delightfully made his way in with Rusl. "Woah! Link, are you staying for dinner?" Rusl's son Colin excitedly asked. Link gave a cheerful nod. "Alright!" Colin loved Link, and looked up to him as a role model. He had even told him, numerous times, that he wanted to grow up to be just like him.

"Oh, Link, lovely to see you again." Uli instinctively reached for another bowl from the cupboard. Uli was pregnant with a daughter, and was soon to be expecting. "I made your favorite, pumpkin stew, heheh, but I'm sure your nose already told you that!" Uli was always very kind to Link. Link always enjoyed dinner with Rusl and his family. In a way, Link looked at them as his own family, and they looked at Link the same way. After dinner, as Uli cleaned the dishes and Colin was busy pretending to be a great swordsmen with a mighty stick, Link and Rusl sat down on the edge of the stream that ran through the town. "You know Link, I've known you since you were just a little baby. I know what your face looks like when something is on your mind. You know that you can tell me anything." Rusl was a bit gruff looking. A man in his mid 40's, and tall and imposing. But he was a kind hearted soul, and loved Link like a son. Link let out a deep sigh, and told Rusl the thought that had been pounding in his head all day. Much to Link's surprise, Rusl kept his cool. "You know, Link, when we found you here, every one looked at you as just a baby. And at first, I did too. But as you grew older, as you matured and I watched you grow, taught you how to fight, I didn't think of you as just a kid anymore. Your different than any one else in Ordon, maybe even than everyone else in Hyrule. You were born to do something great." Rusl gave Link a very stern look. "Link, I agree with you. The Empire is nothing but evil. Maybe our lives here in Ordon haven't changed, but many other peoples have. Were not free anymore, Link. I know that thief they appointed as king says were are, but I know you don't believe it. I don't think any one really believes they are free. Because if they do they'll get arrested. We are all slaves to the Empire. They might as well shackle us to the Enforcement Agency, because in the end that's all we really all. But, Link, ..." Rusl faltered for a moment. " I think you are the key that will release our shackles." Link gave a smile. Rusl chuckled. "Heh, don't go putting on your gear just yet. Your not yet skilled enough to take on the Empire, and you can't do it alone." Link shrugged his shoulders. "I have taught you everything I can possibly teach you in the ways of the sword. But that will not be enough. Link, before I do this, tell me with confidence you are ready to do this." Link proudly nodded his head. "There is an academy that trains young men and women to be knights. Before the Empire, they trained them to be future Knights of the Hyrule Royal Guard. The best of the best. Now the Gerudo took over that position, and the rest of the military was taken over by those horrible monsters. The Empire had threatened to shut them down at first, but then they just so happened to "_officially_" claim that they train freelance knights ready to defend the Empire at a moments notice. Maybe you have heard of it. Its called, the Skyloft Knight Academy."


	10. The Academy

A few days had passed, Rusl gave Link time to think about what he wanted to do. This was a big operation, and once started there was no going back. If the Empire caught Link leading a revolution like this, he would probably spend the rest of his life jailed in an Enforcement Agency, or even killed. Once he left, there would be no more Ordon Village or Uli's warm and delicious pumpkin stew. No, all that would be left behind. A life of war and revolt only awaited Link. But it would be a necessary sacrifice to restore peace back into the world. No longer would the peoples of Hyrule live under the sovereignty of the Empire of the Subspace Army.

Link practically had nothing to pack, only the clothes on his back, and of course, the sword that Rusl had made for him. Rusl had sent word to the Academy headmaster of Links "enrollment". Through clever wording to keep suspicion down from the Empire, Rusl had laid clear Link's true initiative. For the sake of the official Academy records however, Link was but a young man from Ordon Village who wished to be train himself if the event of the Empires protection came. The Knight Academy was located on Skyloft, a providence of Hyrule. Skyloft was very peculiar, as it was a floating provenience. The landmass soared high in the sky above Hyrule. Skyloft had be around long before Hyrules inception. For a good period of time Skyloft was its own separate entity from Hyrule, it was not until recent times that Skyloft officially was a declared a province of the Kingdom.

Rusl and Link waited by the river shore. A Knight from Skyloft would arrive to get Link shortly. The Academy would be tough, but it would lead to the ways of mastering the sword. Rusl put his arm around Link. The two both stood there in silence for awhile. They both just enjoyed each others company for one last time. Link didn't know if he'd ever see Rusl again. Though the two men were often looked upon as the strongest willed among their peers, but in that moment they both shed tears. "Link..." Rusl spoke as he wiped away a tear, "I am so incredibly proud of you. You're on the path to do something that could change the world for the better. Its going to be tough. You might see a lot of things you wished you never saw. But, I believe in you. Don't ever go thinking I'll doubt your virtuoso. I love you Link, please, stay safe." The wings of a Skyloftian Knights Loftwing fluttered as he landed his bird by the river banks. Rusl gave a Link a smile. "And remember, once this ordeal is done, there's gonna be hot pumpkin stew waiting for you!" The men both laughed. They shared one last hug as Link climbed upon the Loftwing. Link gave a nod to Rusl.

The Loftwings were the only means of Skyloftian transportation. Being a floating provenance, its people needed a way to safely traverse to the surface. Loftwings were great birds, one of the largest species found in Nintendo. They had long round beaks and feathery curved tails. The feathers on their wings often formed elegant and beautiful patterns, and they came in many colors. It was a custom in Skyloft for each person to have their own Loftwing, which was a symbol of the divine protection granted by the deity worshiped among Skyloft, the Goddess Hylia. When a Skyloftian is young, they meet their bird companion under the Statue of the Goddess. Having a Loftwing and being able to ride it is what separated the kids from the adults on Skyloft. Link rode on the back one that was a stunning dark blue, with his arms wrapped around the waist of the Knight who piloted it. Link felt bit uneasy as the Loftwing was skillfully dipped and dived through the air, despite the pilots reassurance that it was a completely safe way of travel, as a Loftwing will always catch its rider, and passengers, if they ever were to fall off.

To Link, Skyloft was a marvel. An entire town floating miles above the ground, for centuries. Skyloft was small, a town of maybe 18 people. It had a residential area, were it's residence all resided. It had a bazaar at the center of town, which not only sold quality wears, but also imports from the Kingdom below. And of course there was the Knight Academy, which was the largest building on Skyloft. The Knight dropped Link off at the front doors. He was told not to be sky, and introduce himself the Headmaster, who had been waiting for his arrival. The Academy was not huge by any means, but still big to a newcomer. Link was never much of a talker, and at heart was always a but shy. But, after some directions from from a kindly girl named Karane, Link found the Headmasters office to be the big door on the right, second floor. Link walked down the hallway of the second floor of Academy, the dorms. He glanced at some of the names on the nameplates hung on each door. Pipit, Fledge, Cawlin, Link. Link? How nice, Link thought to himself. They already prepared him a room.

Link knocked twice on the office door. He was welcomed to a "Come in!" by loud and projecting voice. The Academy headmaster was man named Gaepora. He was a _wider _sort of fellow, quite burly. A neatly trimmed mustache hung from his nose, and small soul patch from his chin. He was balding, though his large, busy eyebrows were quite impressive. All of his hair was white, as Gaepora was considerably old. He spoke loudly, but in a friendly manner. "Ah yes, you must be Link! I have to save I've been quite eager waiting for you to arrive. You're guardian Rusl told me of some _big _plans that reside in your mind." Guardian? Truly Rusl did love him, Link thought. Gaepora moved from his chair. He shut the large doors to his office and turned the lock. He started talking again as he sat back down. "So, tell me boy, is what Rusl told me true?" Link gave a very honest nod yes. "Good... good. You are setting out to a very, very dangerous thing Link. Believe me, I am _no _fan of the Empire nor of its unjust and cruelty, but to try and stop it, destroy it even? Now, that just seems like wishful thinking. But, there is something about you, Link. I can not place my finger on it. Many of my knights have expressed their discontent with Empire and how they would love to watch it burn, yet when you say it, I believe it possible. You simply scream to me courage. Not to imply that you are one with out courage, my boy."

Gaebora's manner of speech amused Link. His projecting voice and rather archaic vocabulary was treat to listen to for Link. "Yes, I truly believe that of all people the Goddess has gifted us with, you could be the one to stand against the Empires shows of power and might." Link smiled. "Normally the Academy is only open to Skyloftians. We have prided ourselves with our long standing tradition of Knights. But, you are our honorary student Link. You shall be treated as one of our own. Not to sound pretentious, my boy, but that is not something that happens often. I would not take it lightly." Link sat up straight in his chair with pride, which was only just the slightest bit forced to make a good impression to Gaebora. "Now, if you want to take down the Empire, I will help you. Normally our knights not only take combat classes, but others on the responsibility's and expectations that come with being a knight. However my boy, I think you know well the what you responsibility's will be and what will be expected of you if you take on such a mission as this. So, I'm placing you solely in our combat classes. Not that I doubt your current skills with the sword, but you shall be tough the ways of the Skyloftian master. Once you have become knowledgeable in the ways of the blade, a plan can be formed and strategies laid out for our initial attack!" Gaebota gave a rather excited fist pump as he said this. He then proceeded to give Link his class schedule, show him to his dorm, and introduced him to the other instructors. For the next few months, this would be Link's new home.


End file.
